


Two for the Price of One

by Strawhat_matt



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: Michiru is pregnant and just wants a chocolate bar from the convenience store. What could go wrong ?
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Two for the Price of One

Two for the Price of One  
Oneshot

“Shirou...” Michiru let out an exasperated sigh, taking in all the new purchases her boyfriend had lugged inside the house, “If you keep buying things we won’t have any place to sleep.” She giggled, picking up a baby toy and playing with it.  
“A baby needs things, so I’ll buy things.” Shirou shrugged, falling out into their bed.  
“You bought a bike Shirou.” Michiru grinned, hopping into her boyfriends lap and straddling him, “I don’t think a baby that hasn’t even been born, needs a bike just yet.”  
“He’ll need it eventually.” Shirou said, brushing her off.  
Michiru slid off of him and onto the bed, laying beside him instead.  
“You’re the best, you know ?” A warm smile spread across her face, literally just from watching Shirou exist. Whenever she’s with him, there’s a warmth she didn’t even know existed until she met him. He was her light and dark at the same time. Even though her pregnancy has been rough, he hasn’t left her side for a moment. And he’s especially caring, in his own sort of convoluted way. Regardless, Michiru felt like the luckiest girl in the world to love and be loved by Ogami Shirou.  
“I know.” He snickered, then let out a deep yawn, cuddling up into Michiru like a little pup.  
“Heeey ! You just got home, don’t go to sleep alread-“ Michiru stopped dead in her sentence when she noticed his breathing had already evened out. She pouted briefly, poking out her lips and pulling on his ears. Then he just looked too peaceful to bother, so she switched to running her fingers through his hair.  
As much as Michiru loved Shirou, and her unborn baby, she missed not being pregnant. At this point, she’s 8 months pregnant. Her belly is huge, and Shirou hardly lets her leave the house. He’s scared something will happen, and his animal instincts to protect his mate and unborn child were off the charts. Michiru didn’t think anything would actually happen, but she’d rather stay home than make him needlessly worry by going out all the time. Besides, doing anything with a giant belly on you becomes ten times harder anyway. Might as well just stay home.  
...  
Of course, all rational thinking flys out the window once you get a craving.   
Michiru slid herself out from Shirou’s embrace, out their bedroom and into the kitchen.  
“Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate...” she mumbled to herself, fumbling through all their cabinets for anything that had chocolate in it. Her cravings have been all over the place, and her most recent one was marshmallows, so there are like thirty bags of marshmallows but no chocolate anywhere.  
She glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 10:45pm. She knew Shirou would be pissed if he found out she left so late instead of just waking him up, but he’s been gone all day and he’s sleeping so soundly, she didn’t want to disturb him.  
“I’ll just go to the convenience store real quick.” She muttered, grabbing her bag and bolting (as fast as her pregnant self could go) for the door.

The cool night air felt refreshing on her skin after being in the house all day. It was quiet out, the occasional car passing by on the street, or a person walking home from a late shift at work. Michiru unconsciously put a hand on her belly, rubbing it out of habit as she turned the corner and the convenience store came into view.  
“Time for chocolate lil Shirou.” She grinned, talking to her belly. They hadn’t decided on a name yet, but they knew it was a boy. So she’s been referring to the baby as “lil Shirou” until they can come up with one, much to “big Shirou’s” dislike.  
As she came closer and closer to the convenience store, Michiru’s mouth was practically watering.  
Just a couple more steps and-  
Before she could reach the heavenly gates of the convenience store, someone grabbed her from behind. Her first instinct was to morph, but because of her pregnancy, she can’t without maybe hurting the baby. With only a split second for Michiru to think, the mysterious character covered her mouth and nose with a chemical soaked cloth. She struggled, but was out within seconds.

~ a few hours later ~

“Mhmm... my head.” Michiru grumbled, trying to touch her hand to her head but unable to.  
“Mornin’ Tanuki.” A deep voice greeted, urging Michiru to open her eyes and see what kind of predicament she was really in.  
A few men stood around her, she sat in the corner of a warehouse, with ropes tied around her feet, one under her breasts, and another binding her hands behind the chair.  
“What the hell is going on here !?” She yelled, as soon as she took in the whole situation, “Are you kidnappers ? I don’t have any money, so there’s no point in holding me ransom. And I’m pregnant so-“  
“Shut up tanuki !” One of the men demanded, stomping the floor to try and intimidate her.  
“NO, YOU SHUT UP !” She screamed back, baring her fangs and taking all the men a step back, “Do you even realize what kinda trouble we’re ALL going to be in when he gets here !???”  
“If you’re talking about that wolf guy, we’ve already taken care of him.”  
Michiru didn’t believe that for a second.  
“What do you mean you’ve taken care of him ? And what do you want with me anyway ?” She asked, as a sharp pain flew through her stomach, “mmmnnn-“ she groaned, gritting her teeth.  
“The hell is wrong with her ?” One of the men said, walking over and bending down to her level, “The hell you squealing for ?”  
“Answer my questions first !” She practically spat in his face, unwavering resolve on her face.  
“Bitch !” The man smacked her straight across the face, looking as if he got some kind of sick joy from it. Michiru simply spit out the blood that leaked into her mouth, and glared up at the man.  
“Answer my questions.” She repeated, holding her thighs together tightly as liquid ran down her leg. The captors didn’t seem to notice.  
“Give it a rest Min. You rough her up too much we might not get any money.” The guy she’d seen when she first woke up said, “Now listen up girly. All you gotta do is sit tight. We won’t hurt you as long as your boyfriend drops the money off in the designated place.”  
“Mhmmmmmmmnnnnnnn-“ this time, Michiru let out a long, high pitched squeal, then began breathing heavily, “As much *pant* as I would love *pant* to sit here quietly and wait for Shirou to come tear you guys to shreds *pant* I am having a baby. My water broke a few minutes ago, what are you gonna do now ?”  
“You’d better hold that shit in !” The one called Min exclaimed.  
“It doesn’t exactly work like that !”   
“Shit shit shit-“ out of the three, this man hadn’t spoken yet. But hearing that Michiru was currently in labor probably set him off, “I knew we shouldn’t have kidnapped a pregnant girl ! The fuck do we do now Lynn !?!”  
“Fuck off Sin, the hell if I know !”  
Michiru couldn’t believe that out of all the times for her to go into labor, it had to be now. She just wanted a chocolate bar from the convenience store, how did she end up in this situation at all !?  
“Untie me... it’s not like I can go anywhere like this.” She felt her contractions getting closer together and more intense with every passing moment. Not only that, but the pressure between her legs was beginning to build.  
“Untie her dumbass !” Lynn yelled over at Min.  
“Fuck this.” Min muttered to himself, cutting her out of her restraints. Michiru immediately pulled off her hoodie and laid it on the cold concrete ground, then laid on top of it.  
“Okay Michiru breathe. Shirou will be here soon, just breathe.” She had to keep talking to herself to keep from crying. She wanted him at her side so badly, giving birth in an abandoned warehouse on a concrete floor, all alone, was never apart of her birthing plan.  
The three men argued amongst themselves, not sure what to do with this situation.  
Michiru just kept breathing, letting out cries of pain every now and then.  
“Please hurry Shirou...”

*back at the house*

Shirou woke up. In the middle of the night, he woke up and felt around his bed for Michiru. When he didn’t feel her, his eyes snapped open.  
“Michiru.” He called out into the dark bedroom, thinking maybe she’d gotten up to grab some water or use the bathroom. When there was no response, he got out the bed and called out again, “Michiru !”  
Still, no response.  
He searched the apartment top to bottom, making sure he didn’t overlook anything. And when she was absolutely nowhere to be found, he finally used his sense of smell.  
It showed her leaving the house, and walking towards the convenience store.  
Immediately, he ran from the apartment.  
It’s late, and she left a few hours ago from what he could tell. It took him barely three minutes to make it to the spot she was last seen. It was weird, like the place had been wiped clean. When he used his sense of smell, he couldn’t see much of anything... anything but her that is.  
As quickly as he’d come, he took off again. This time, towards the pier.  
Concern, anger, worry. All these things practically had him seeing red as he shifted into his beastman form and ran as fast as he could.

*back at the warehouse*

“Just keep breathing I guess. You got this !”  
“How is this tiny girl so strong ???”  
“Is it time to start pushing ? How long until you start pushing ???”  
The three men were completely at Michiru’s mercy. They had covered her with one of their jackets, Lynn sat infront of her ready to catch the baby if it comes out. Sin sat on one side holding her hand, with Min on the other.  
“I’m gonna start pushing now.” Michiru said through grit teeth, squeezing the men’s hands with her all her might. It felt like the baby was right there ready to pop out, she had no choice but to start pushing.  
“Mnnn- uhhhhhhhh !”

Outside the warehouse, Shirou heard Michiru’s cry for help.  
His heart fell into his stomach, as he busted straight into the abandoned warehouse.  
He saw Michiru on the floor with her legs open, and three men surrounding her.  
Then everything happened so fast Michiru could hardly utter out a word.  
Lynn, the man sitting infront of her, was kicked halfway across the room.  
“Shirou stop !” She yelled, as the other two let go of her hands and scurried away.  
Instantly, Shirou gave her all his attention. He was on his knees in a second, kneeling down to talk to her.  
“What’s going on !? Are you okay !???”  
Michiru broke down like a baby.  
“Shi- Shiroooouuu~ !” She blubbered, “You took too long stupid ! Slow poke ! Idiot !”  
Shirou took in her appearance. The beaded sweat on her forehead, the bruise on her cheek, her pants on the floor beside her.  
“I’m sorry. I’m here now.”  
“I have to push, but I’m so scared. It hurts so bad.” She cried.  
“I’ll call the ambulance and-“  
“It’s too late. I’m having this baby right now.”  
Shirou let out a deep breath, “Okay.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I’m here now, okay ?”  
She nodded, eyes still glossy with tears. Shirou moved so he was between her legs, ready to catch the baby.  
“Oy !” Shirou glared dead at Min and Sin, who were cowering away from him, “Come over here and hold her hands, or I’ll kill you now.”  
“Yes sir !” They agreed instantly, not wanting to end up like their comrade knocked out on the other side of the warehouse.  
“Ahhhhhhhh !” Michiru pushed, and broke two fingers on Min’s hand, and one on Sin’s. But they stayed quiet out of fear.  
“Keep pushing, I can already see the head.”  
“Aaaahhhhh !” Another huge push.  
“One more !”  
“Aaaahhhhhh !!!”  
The baby slid out and into Shirou’s waiting hands. He quickly cut the cord with his claw, and wrapped the baby up in his shirt.  
“Something’s wrong.” Michiru, who was out of breath, said.  
Shirou’s worry came right back, “What’s wrong ?”  
“There’s still *pant* so much pressure.”  
Shirou raised an eyebrow, then looked under the coat between her legs.  
She was right.  
“I need you to keep pushing.” He said this with a crying baby in his left hand, his right was waiting between her legs.  
“Keep pushing ? But- ahhhhhhh !” She ended up not having a choice, she had to push.  
And into Shirou’s hand, was another baby.  
He was able to hand the first one over to Michiru, as he cut the cord on the second and demanded a shirt off one of the captors to wrap the baby in.  
Then, it seemed like time stopped for Michiru and Shirou.  
They stared at the babies in absolute awe...  
In Michiru’s arms was a boy, the first born. And in Shirou’s arms was a girl, the second.  
“Twins...” Michiru muttered, “The doctors never said twins.”  
Shirou was speechless. He who had been alive for over a thousand years, who had thought himself unworthy of love and never gave a woman the time of day. That man managed to make two of the most amazing things he’d ever laid eyes on, and it brought tears to his eyes.  
“Hey ! If you cry I’ll definitely start crying.” Michiru said, already crying too.  
“Thank you.” Shirou muttered, almost to himself.   
Michiru just grinned, holding the little boy in her arms just a little bit closer.

*The next day*

After everything that happened, the kidnappers were arrested, and Michiru was sent to the hospital with her newborns. Luckily everything ended up alright, and the babies were happy and healthy.  
“Soooo, we have to name them now right ?” Michiru said, watching the babies sleep in their little bassinets beside her bed.  
“Name them what you want.” Shirou shrugged, not taking his eyes off them since the moment they were born.  
“Well, the girl looks a lot like you.” Michiru pointed out, “So how about Shura ?”  
“Shura ? What does that name have to do with me.”  
“It sounds like Shirou ! Plus, a shura is like a strong demigod. It reminds me of you.”  
Shirou simply smiled, “Shura is nice.”  
“Alright ! Then, for the boy who looks like me, how about Mirai ?”  
“Mirai and Shura ? Not bad.”  
“Right !?” She replied excitedly, smiling brightly over at Shirou, “Michiru, Shirou, Kuro, Mirai, and Shura. Our little family.”  
Shirou felt so warm on the inside. A warmth that wouldn’t be possible had he never crossed paths with Kagemori Michiru.  
“I love you.” He told her straight out. It wasn’t often she got words like that out of him, so her face was blushing bright red.  
But she replied with no hesitation, and a huge smile on her face, “I love you too.”

extra:

“So what did those kidnappers take you for anyway ?” Shirou asked Michiru, on the ambulance ride to the hospital.  
“They said they were taking me for ransom. They said they left a note with a location for you to drop off the money.”  
“A note ?...” Shirou thought back to where he got Michiru’s scent outside the convenience store. He remembered a slip of paper being there, but he ignored it and went straight to the warehouse.  
“I think they tried clearing their tracks with cleaning supplies, but they didn’t cover your scent.” Shirou pointed out.  
“Yeah...” Michiru said, “They were pretty stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is super basic and short, but I finished this anime the other day and just HAD to write something I love their dynamic sooooo much. I think I’m gonna write an actual fic about them soon, let me know if you’d like to see me write more !  
> Leave a like and comment !


End file.
